warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cloudspots (Pandora910)
Cloudspots is a sleek, white tom with silver spots and light blue eyes. History In The Super Edition Arc In Dawnstar's Trouble Cloudkit is born to Dovetail, who dies from blood loss along with his two sisters, Blizzardkit and Sootkit. Dawnpaw feels bad that Cloudkit will be growing up without a mother or siblings. Cloudkit helps bring Dawnpaw a glimmer of hope. Cloudkit lives in the nursery with his foster mother, Willownose with constant visitors from his family. Dawnpaw later takes mouse she catches to Cloudkit. Dawnpaw notices how much Willownose has begun to care about Cloudkit. As whitecough begins to spread, Willownose takes Cloudkit to the medicine cat den because of a small cough. Pebblepaw and Poppyfur give him herbs but he's reluctant to take them due to the taste. Dawnfire is eventually able to convince him to eat the herbs and get better. As the greencough in camp gets worse, Cloudkit's cough returns but he is confined to the nursery. After Heatherflight and her siblings become warriors, SunClan is without apprentices and Cloudkit says they should make him an apprentice now, to no avail and Willownose hushes him. Dawnfire visits the nursery and notices Cloudkit playing with Willownose and Willownose looking incredibly exhausted. Dawnfire offers to play with him while Willownose rests and teaches him the hunter's crouch. Cloudkit then exclaims he wants Dawnfire to be his mentor. Cloudkit finally hits six moons old and Flowerstar chooses Dawnfire to be his mentor. He is named Cloudpaw and the Clan cheers for him. Dawnfire takes Cloudpaw out on a tour of the territory for his first time out of camp. Dawnfire later takes Cloudpaw out and begins training him how to hunt. When Applespots announces she's expecting kits, Cloudpaw tells her to have them quickly she he can have someone to train with. After Dawnfire returns from Turtleblaze and Lionclaw's competition, Cloudpaw reports that he did everything she asked of him. Dawnfire asks him if he did a good job, and Nightwing and Hawktalon assure her that he did a wonderful job and Dawnfire tells Cloudpaw he can go to the gathering. At the gathering, Cloudpaw's apprenticeship is shared with the other Clans. Dawnfire searches for Cloudpaw while he's hunting and finds him nearly crossing the AshClan broder. They are confronted by Echoheart who threatens them. Dawnfire defends Cloudpaw and after Echoheart leaves, Dawnfire takes Cloudpaw back to camp. While hunting, Dawnfire suggests Cloudpaw cover his white pelt with mud. He then gets a sneak attack on Dawnfire, scaring her. When Applespots' kits are born, Cloudpaw is very eager to play with them. He learns about Fawnheart's kits and is just as excited. Dawnfire tells him how good of an apprentice he has been and then takes him battle training. During the battle against AshClan, Cloudpaw is seen fighting Wheatpaw with high skills. After the fight is over, Pebblestep says how well Cloudpaw fight. With Dawnfire's approval, Flowerstar decides to make Cloudpaw a warrior. The ceremony is held and he is given the name Cloudspots, honored for his patience and bravery. Despite being made a warrior, he stays in the apprentice den due to lack of space. At the next gathering, his warrior name is announced. When Applespots' kits go missing, Yarrowtail and Cloudspots are assigned to lead the search patrols due to their high tracking skills. During the battle to get her kits back, Cloudspots is seen fighting Echoheart. He has one eye shut with blood and multiple wounds. He manages to get a few deep scratches onto her, but Echoheart grabs him by the scruff and throws him against a tree where he does not get up. When Rockfur is exiled, he tells Cloudspots that he is a pathetic excuse for a warrior. After Rockfur leaves, Cloudspots joins Cinderflame, Pebblestep and Yarrowtail in silence. He is later seen with his family during Flowerstar's vigil. In preparation for the battle against Thornstar, Cloudspots trains alongside Heatherflight and her siblings. During the battle, Dawnstar hears Cloudspots cry and runs to help him. He is cornered by two large rogues. One of them goes into try and kill Dawnstar and Cloudspots intervenes, he gets pinned by the rogue but moves faster and kills him. Cloudspots is horrified, saying he didn't want to kill him, but Dawnstar tells him it was necessary and tells him how proud of him she is. In the A New Horizon Arc Sun Awakening Coming soon The Dying Forest Coming soon A Frozen Heart Coming soon A Fallen Star Coming soon In the Novellas ''Squirreltail's Darkness'' Coming soon Kin Members Mate: Cherryleaf: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Daughters: Snowkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Bluekit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Windkit: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Mother: Dovetail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: Rockfur: Deceased, Unknown afterlife residence Sisters: Pebblestep: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Cinderflame: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Blizzardkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sootkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Brothers: Yarrowtail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Owlkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Breezekit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: Adderstrike :Living (As of A Fallen Star) Stonepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmothers: Stormwind: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Lakeflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfathers: Snakewhisker: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Slateclaw; Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: Dovewish: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Moonfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mallownose: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tallfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: Stonewhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Owlfoot: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Rockfall: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Flintstripe: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Image Gallery Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) Category:Dawnstar's Trouble Characters Category:Sun Awakening Characters Category:The Dying Forest Characters Category:A Frozen Heart Characters Category:A Fallen Star Characters Category:Squirreltail's Darkness Characters